This invention relates to safety sockets of the type adapted to receive lamps or other load devices having a cylindrical shell terminal and a center base terminal. The socket of this invention is termed a safety socket because the likelihood that one inserting his fingers or a conductive object into the socket will receive a shock is remote. The background of this invention is the same as the background of the invention described in my copending application Ser. No. 513,632, filed Oct. 10, 1974, for SAFETY SOCKET FOR LAMPS AND THE LIKE, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,611, which application is incorporated herein by reference.